Franky/Historia/Podczas i po przeskoku
Ponowne spotkanie z załogą thumb|200px|lewo|Franky znajduje Kumę broniącego Sunny'ego. Po opuszczeniu laboratorium Vegapunka Franky przybył jako drugi na Sabaody (wyprzedził go Zoro). Po spotkaniu Shakky udał się na Thousand Sunny, gdzie ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzał rannego Bartholomewa Kumę. Królewski Wojownik Mórz zauważył Franky'ego, wstał i odszedł. Następnie Franky, który był w szoku ruszył do Rayleigha. Król Ciemności wyjaśnił mu, że Kuma poprosił doktora Vegapunka o wszczepienie do umysłu misji obrony okrętu Thousand Sunny. Gdy Franky wrócił na Sunny'ego spotkał tam Robin. Pozdrowił ją robiąc nową wersję swojej pozy i chwaląc się jak zdążył popracować nad okrętem. Odkrył on też o karierze Brooka i domyślał się, że kościotrup nie będzie chciał powrócić do pirackiego życia. mały|200px|Franky ponownie spotyka załogę. Następnie na Thousand Sunny przybyli Usopp, Nami i Chopper. Chłopcy bawili się z powodu nowych ulepszeń cyborga. Pokazał im między innymi swoje małe dłonie schowane w większych oraz jak odrastają mu włosy. Próbowali go ubłagać o więcej, ale Franky im grzecznie odmówił. Miłe zaskoczenie spotkało Franky'ego na wieść Rayleigha, że Luffy jest na Sabaody. Franky powiadomił Sanjiego przez ślimakofon, że zbliża się do 42. podjarki. Luffy, Zoro i Sanji przybyli na statek. Wtedy został on zaatakowany przez Marynarkę. Podczas, gdy przyjaciele Słomkowych walczyli z Marynarką, Franky na polecenie kapitana zanurzył okręt. Przygoda na wyspie ryboludzi thumb|200px|lewo|Słomkowi płyną w kierunku wyspy ryboludzi. Gdy Sunny się zanurzył Franky opowiedział wszystkim o tym, jak spotkał Kumę. Wyjaśnia, że Kuma nie ma własnej woli, ponieważ odebrał mu ją doktor Vegapunk na polecenie Globalnego Rządu. Dodał też, że przy następnym spotkaniu Kuma najprawdopodobniej będzie wrogiem załogi jako ludzka broń rządu. Tymczasem z pomocą morskiej krowy piraci Caribou dogonili Słomkowych. Gry Franky złapał Caribou, ten błagał cyborga, by nie wyrzucono go do oceanu. Załoga postanowiła związać go. Następnym problemem był Kraken, który pierw zniszczył statek piratów Caribou. Franky spokojnie stwierdził, że Kraken wygląda smacznie. Luffy, Zoro i Sanji ruszyli zaatakować potwora morskiego. Wtedy jedna z jego macek zaatakowała Sunny'ego. Franky bronił okrętu swoimi rakietami naramiennymi. Na głębokości siedmiu kilometrów Franky aktywował Franky Nipple Light. Chodząc po statku Franky zauważył, że Caribou się wymknął i schował w drewnianej beczce. Franky postanowił zabić beczkę gwoźdźmi. Po tej sprawie statek trafił na Latającego Holendra. W tym czasie wrócili też Luffy, Zoro i Sanji. mały|200px|Nami każe Franky'emu użyć Coup de Burst. Kiedy załoga zauważyła już wyspę ryboludzi okręt trafił na nową załogę ryboludzi, która powiedziała, że albo Słomkowi dołączą do nich, albo zginą. Nami kazała Franky'emu użyć Coup de Burst, by uniknąć potworów morskich. thumb|200px|lewo|Franky w [[Czarny Nosorożec FR-U IV|Czarnym Nosorożcu FR-U IV.]] Na wyspie Franky od razu zaczął szukać krewnym Toma. Odnajduje syrena Dena i zabiera go na Thousand Sunny. Den wyjaśnia, czemu jest syrenem, a jego brat ryboludziem. Potem zapytał, czy Franky miał w rodzinie robota. Później Den wskazuje na Jinbe i wyjaśnia, że ten na kogoś czeka. Franky spotkał Robin, która udała się do lasu szukać Poneglypha. Następnie przybyli Luffy, Megalo, Hachyk, Sanji, Chopper i Shirahoshi. Do Luffy'ego zaś przyszedł Jinbe, który opowiedział o Tigerze, Otohime i młodości Arlonga. Gdy skończył Hody Jones wyświetlił informację, że trzyma Zoro, Usoppa i Brooka. Luffy był gotów do walki z Hodym, ale Jinbe mu zakazał. Franky i Chopper odpowiedzieli, że to dlatego bo Słomkowi są ludźmi. thumb|200px|Franky pokonuje Ikarosa Mucha Radical Beamem. Po zaplanowaniu ataku Słomkowi ruszyli na Plac Gyoncorde. Franky pokazał nową broń Sunny'ego, czyli Czarny Nosorożec FR-U IV i Brachio Tank V, który dał do pilotowania Chopperowi, Usoppowi i Nami. Kolejną nowinką techniczną, którą ukazał Franky był Generał Franky i wytłumaczył jak go stworzył. Szukając silnego wroga trafił na Ikarosa Mucha. Walkę z silnym przeciwnikiem Franky ukończył, używając Franky Radical Beam. Po pokonaniu nowej załogi ryboludzi świętowano zwycięstwo. W czasie zabawy Luffy wypowiedział wojnę Big Mom. Po wszystkim załoga odpłynęła do Nowego Świata. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Ambicja Z Akt Punk Hazard Pierwszą wyspą na Nowym Świecie jaką odwiedzili Słomkowi był Punk Hazard. Tam Usopp, Robin, Luffy i Zoro ruszyli na wyspę. Reszta została na statku. Wtedy zostali zaatakowani gazem usypiającym. Wszyscy poza Brookiem zostali zabrani przez nieznanych wrogów. thumb|200px|lewo|Franky, Chopper, Sanji i Nami spotykają porwane dzieci. Franky i inni budzą się uwięzieni w celi i znajdują pokrojoną na kawałki żywą głowę. Po złożeniu w całość głowy okazuje się, że to samuraj. By Słomkowi i samuraj mogli wyjść z celi Franky niszczy zamknięte drzwi za pomocą Franky Radical Beam. Biegną w dół kompleksu, gdzie trafiają na dzieci-giganty. Gdy przybywają prześladowcy tych dzieci Nami oznajmiła, że nie może zostawić tych dzieci. Franky, Sanji i Chopper pokonali ludzi w maskach gazowych. Nami i Chopper uciekli z dziećmi podczas gdy Franky i Sanji zostali, by walczyć z przeciwnikami. Po użyciu Weapons Left przeciwnicy zrozumieli, że to Franky wyważył drzwi. mały|200px|Franky (w ciele Choppera) zgadza się na używanie opasek, które wykonał Usopp, by rozróżniać członków załogi. Po pokonaniu zamaskowanych mężczyzn, Franky, Sanji i głowa samuraja ruszyli spotkać się z Nami i Chopperem. Wtedy cała czwórka trafiła na Trafalgara Lawa, który pozamieniał ich wszystkich ciałami, przez co Franky trafił do ciała Choppera, a w ciele Franky'ego wylądowała Nami. Po tym grupa trafia na Zoro i Usoppa. Długonosy zaczepia na głowy Słomkowych wizerunki ich twarzy. Słomkowi związali Brązowobrodego, który powiedział, że jego szefem jest Caesar Clown. W tym czasie Franky próbował opanować zmiany form Choppera. Wkrótce kilku dzieci zaczął dokuczać ból. Okazało się, że były narkotyzowane przez Caesara. W dodatku Yeti Cool Brothers porwali Nami w ciele Franky'ego. Luffy i Franky (w ciele Choppera) ruszyli jej pomóc. Franky bierze kilka Rumble Ball i od razu zmienia się w potwora. Szybko trafili w pułapkę Rocka i Scotcha. Strzelają do Luffy'ego i Franky'ego, ale Luffy pokonuje Rocka za pomocą Gum-Gumowego Słoniowego Pistoletu. Scotch zaś został pokonany przez Lawa. Po pokonaniu Yeti Cool Brothers Luffy, Franky i Nami wrócili do kryjówki. Tam Law przywrócił Franky'ego do jego własnego ciała. Od razu Chopper miał do niego pretensje, ponieważ ciało Choppera stało się sparaliżowane. mały|200px|lewo|Luffy, Robin i Franky gotowi do inwazji na laboratorium Caesara. Law i Słomkowi zaplanowali atak na Caesara. Franky, Robin i Luffy ruszyli. Po potyczce z centaurami i marynarzami z G-5 z nieba zaczęły padać kawałki Smileya. Wówczas też Caesara Clown objawił się wszystkim. Franky i Robin obserwowali walkę Luffy'ego z Caesarem. Mimo, że Luffy pokazał, że jest silny nagle zemdlał. Franky, Robin, Smoker i Tashigi zostali pojmali przez Caesarem. mały|200px|Franky używa Franky Fireball, by podpalić statek. Franky i inni obserwowali jak Caesar daje przemówienie, a Smiley zjada gigantycznego cukierka. Obserwowali też jak umierają marynarze z G-5. By zacząć kontratak Franky używa Franky Fireball. Pod przykryciem dymu Law zaś uwalnia wszystkich z łańcuchów. Załoga zaczęła uciekać na Brązowobrodym i ruszyła szukać syna samuraja Momonosuke. en:Franky/History/During and After the Timeskip Kategoria:Podstrony postaci